Davis love story
by riosrichie8984
Summary: what hppens if Davis save Gatomon and a LadyDevimon, He gain to love intrest of coures. So let read and see what happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know I'm not the only one thinking this paring is kind of good. Davise/Gatomon, Also Davis/Ladydevimon . So i decied to make one my self. With out the drama and Davise is a little smarter in this story. So let hit the road. After show by a few months.

It was a queit night for the cat digimon as she can't get the image of a boy out of her head after he save her. 'He in the hospital because of my carelesness. Oh Davis I hope your okay.' Gatomon, If you didn't know, thougth. She then reamber how it happen.

Flashback

The group was walking to their pinic area when Davis broke the silence with a question "Hey guys wich song sound better to you 'My girl' or 'Papa was a rolling stone' by the temptations?"

T.K answer "My girl hands down."

Kaire said "You guys need to talk about something about today timeline."

Davis and T.K said " Don't knock out the old school songs!"

But then they heard something coming at them. They turn to see, to their surpise, Mummymon and a herd of reapermon. Everyone digielove their partners to battle. A few minutes they had won, But Angelwomon was about to be back stab by the last one. Davis saw this, ran and push her out of the way before she notice. Davis was stabe in his chest. Angelwomon scream as she see Davis bleeding a lot of blood on the floor. Everyone turn to see a fleeing reapermon and the bleeding Davis. They all freak out and rush Davis to the real world, to go the doctor. Gatomonwas crying, because she thought it was her fault, throught the whole thing.

End of flashback

Gatomon waswaiting in her home, waiting for news of Davis condition. She kept thinking bad thought like 'Is he dead.' and what not. She then saw Karie walk in and ran to her saying "Is he alright?!"

"Yes, the doctor said after the surgery and a little bed rest he be good as new."  
"Oh, that good to heard,when can I visted him?"  
"Tomorrewif you get some sleep ok."  
"Okay it sound fair."  
"Good now, I'm going to take a shower and good to bed, Goodnight Gatomon."  
"Goodnigth Karie."  
She went to bed thinking of seeing Davis tomorrew. 'Soon, I be able to apologize for getting him hurt, goodnight Davis.'

So i know it seem rush but I dont have a computer and I'm using the ones at school and a place call Computer lab. So yeah No flames. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

No Flams and reviews.

Davis woke up in a hospital bed, hurting and dizzy. 'Ugh, did I got drunk or something.' Davis thought 'Ok, let see what happen I saw that Angelwomon was about to be stab and I ran and push her out of the way before that happen, but I got stab instead. I also remember seeing Angelwomon crying when saw me bleeding a lot. I hope she doesn't blame herself for this.'

Davis was brought out of his thought as he heard the nurse said he have some visitor. Davis was happy he saw Gatomon came in. He didn't notice Kari came in with her. "Hey Gatomon, Kari, how it hanging."  
Gatomon smile and said "Everything is fine and thank you for saving me."  
Davis said "Your welcome my feline friend and don't go blaming yourself for me getting hurt and no buts."

Kari was feeling nervous in telling her that she was dating Veemon. She didn't know that she said it out loud . Davis said ''' please explain.'' So she started to said it happen after a week they the save the world , everyone late so they talk and the rest took it course.

Davis just smile and said ''I happy and know I gave up trying to win your heart during that time, it hurt that you and veemon didn't tell me til now.''

Kari said ''thanks goodness. And sorry for not telling you til your hurt.''

Davis said ''It okay, just be careful in when telling someone , now not to be rude but the nurse gave me medicine and it a bitch to stay awake, so good night.''

With that Davis fell asleep. Kari giggle and was about to leave , when Gatomon said ''I'm staying with Davis to he leave this place.''

Kari smile a knowing to the cat digimon and said 'Ok, but don't do anything naughting.'' She left before she got a reply.

Gatomon thought 'That Kari getting in my head. Might as well get some sleep.'' She cuddle up with a slleping Davis and went to a happy dream.

He please reviews and check out my other stories. Please do my frieands, see you around.

'


	3. Chapter 3

No flams

Davis woke up from his sleep. He saw Gatomon on his bed next to him and thought 'She must have stay behind to watch me, How kind of her.' He look closer to her and thought 'She look cute asleep.' He notice she was waking up. He smile and said "Good morning sleeping beauty."  
"Morning Davis."  
"How did you sleep last night?"  
"Good, thanks for asking."  
"Hey do you want to go out to eat?"  
"Don't you need to stay here?"  
"Nah, the doctors said last night that I can leave when morning come."  
"Oh, okay where we going?"  
"Where going to the digital world where we can eat without too much stares."  
"Okay."  
"Let go."

1 Hour later

Davis and Gatomon got done eating and walking around. Davis notice something dark and went to see what is was. He saw a LadyDevimon being attack. Davis, not thinking, ran with Gatomon on his shoulder to aid LadyDevimon. He manage to scare off the Shadows thing, by pointing a flashlight at them. He walk to the injure digimon and ask "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Davis, and this little kitten is Gatomon."  
"who you calling kitten."  
"Later Gatomon she needs our help."

Davis pick LadyDevimon up bridal style. He didn't see her blush, when he did it. Gatomon felt like it should be her, not LadyDevimon.

Later

Davis was healing LadyDevimon wound when she ask "Why are you helping me."

"Don't always need a reason to help someone in need."  
"Your a strang human."  
"Your not the only one."

Davis was about to tell her get some sleep, When she tranfrom her form to a Black Gatomon (BG). His digiaves said "Restioning new partners, Gatomon and Black Gatomon. Veemon data going to Kari his new parterner." Davis and Gatomon was shock in what just happen. Davis then was call by Kari on what just happen. He said meet at the park.

Gatomon said "What are we going to do?"  
"Were going to find out what happen, Let go."

No flams and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Marchistmis (bad spelling) for an good crowd I'm going to give you a surprise. So enjoy my frieand

Davis was talking to the group about what happen from meeting Ladydevimon to the ' digi switch' .Tk was angry that he save Ladydeviom and let it know.

T,k said '' Davis are you an moron ? You save an evil digimon and brought her with you.''

A piss Davis said ''Just because you met some others evil Ladydevimon, doesn't mean that this one is T.k.''

T.k. said ''Fine if she end up stabbing you in the back, don't come crying to me.''

BG said ''Do like Davis?''

T.k. was blushing and glaring at the black cat digimon, who was laughting at his reaction.

Before he could anything Davis digivise was glowing and transform itself to to a watch with have darkness and light mix together beautifully. Everyone was shock to they year it said '' Upgraded completed, hello my name is D-mon, I'm your new digifise, I can give you any and I mean any weapons you want like guns, swords, bow, to even to a tomahawk, simple think it I give it to you, also I can hold a lot of songs, phone calls, time, translations, photos, and add as much digimon you want. Any questions?"

Davis said "Yes, Who give you to me?"

D-mon said "No idea."

Davis just shrug it shoulder and said "All well, let go home everyone. We can talk more about this tomorrew with Tia and them to see what going on, okay."

Everyone nodes their heads and went home. Gatomon and BG was just angry with the thought of Davis having more Digimon, even though they have no idea was wondering on how he going to explain brining two girls home with him.

Hope you like it and if you have a digimon or adventer you want to see Davis tell me, because this story is for you too enjoy. So review please and cookie if you do. Sorry for the spelling. Happy Holidays everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Davis was walking home trying to think of a way to say he was going to have two girls in his home. The two cat digimon saw worrie in his and ask "Are you okay Davis."

"Yes, just wondering on how I'm going to expamle having two females moving in with us."

Then out of no where a shadow swalow them taking them to the digiworld. Davis landed on his face while the girls landeperfectly fine. They started to worried when blood was coming out of his face when he sat up. "Can I go one day without being hurt, I mean for gods sake this is not funny."

Dasiv turn to see three darkwargremon and said "FUUUUCCCKKKK! Digielve you two."

So both Gatomonstransfer to Angelwomon and Ladydevimon . Davis thought give me a shotgun. Then suddley flashed on how to used it came to him and the gun as well. It was as if he knew how to used it and was a pro with it. Davis just smirk and pointed it at one of the warsmon and pull the trigger and took it down. 'Oh yeah, this is so going are way.'

2 hour later

Davis was knock out from the fight. So both ladies weren't happy and let just say you have trouble around them. Anyway there fighting each other in there forms to Davis wake up. Angelwomon said "How did we end up here?"

"Hell if I know, Let get some sleep."

"Yaeh."

They then curl up to Davis and went to sleep.

2 hours

Davis woke up to see both of his parnter asleep beside him. He look at the time to see it was 6:55 p.m. He just thougth "Well at least I got a good excuse about me being late." So he got up turn them back to chapion level pick them up and walk home.

Long while. So review and No flams.


End file.
